Confusion and Sweets
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: First attempt at a Purrito fic so bare with me, it's short and sweet (see what I did there :D) Might not be fab but I tried


**Confusion and Sweets**

The sun was up; heat and light showered the Earth with a golden haze, bathing everything in its warmth. The grass was lush and the trees were green, bright pigmented flowers and humming bees basked in the suns luminosity, light breezes twirled and pirouetted through the air and danced happily together with these surrounding elements, chirping birds serenaded the waltz sweetly; creating a beautiful and serene scene for anyone to behold.

The area was seemingly unacknowledged, until a young girl around 13 years old skipped happily through the grasses, crushing the blades under her white converses and not stopping to watch them slowly rise up again; deformed and bent but still able to stretch up skyward. Finally, happy with her chosen spot, the girl sat down with her legs crossed, sighing happily as a puff of cool air ruffled her sunny yellow t-shirt and white shorts, her honey-blonde hair swirled around her petit face.

Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who had found the little clearing; for there, atop an old tree, sat a boy. But not just any ordinary boy, this boy was an alien. But that was impossible, aliens don't exist right? Wrong; see, prior to popular belief, aliens do in fact exist, just not like we'd expect them to. They're not little green men who live in fancy high-tech empires, but are much like ourselves; they have an almost human appearance but with elongated ears and special abilities.

The boy gazed down on the girl, just contented watching her smiling. _What am I doing? _He thought to himself, his features melting into a frown, _I can't just go down there, what is she attacks? But would she? She says that I'm her "friend" but she's the enemy... right? _Yes, the girl and the alien were in fact enemies; he came here with his comrades to over throw the humans and claim their planet, whilst the girl and a small cluster of other humans sought to protect it. The poor boy had assumed their mission would be easy: go to Earth. Eradicate the humans, save their race. But they hadn't anticipated that the humans would retaliate with such force. And the extra-terrestrial teen had never anticipated meeting _her_. God he hated her. She was so happy and carefree while he was destructive and mischievous. He wished so badly that he could just wipe them out with one blast but at the same time he wished he'd never have to stop watching the little blonde. What was he feeling? Hate? Love? No, not love, he refused to believe he loved her. It was just interest, yes that's all it was; she was a different species, to him she was the alien, why wouldn't she fascinate him?

A soft whisper of wind blew some of his brown bunches across his face, obscuring his view of the blonde being some feet below him, breaking him from his thoughts so he could swipe it out of his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of sweets he'd stolen from a shop nearby and stared at them for a few moments, then back at the girl, _is she really worth it? All of my troubles over a human?_ He sighed and unconsciously gripped the bag a little tighter, his thoughts continuing to race on, completely centred around his new obsession. _What does love feel like?_ He wondered, _how can I be sure that this isn't love? And what if it is? How will I fight? I can't just turn my back on my people! _

The more he thought about the concept of loving this girl, the more he believed it. _Maybe I should just accept it, I'm screwed whether I do or not because I know you can't run from your own mind and feelings..._

He continued to sit in the tree for a few minutes more until he decided to take a chance. He leaped down from the branch and floated to the ground, closer, closer until his bare feet made contact with the tickly grass, landing expertly beside the girl. She looked up at him and gasped, 'Ta-Taruto?'

'Pudding,' he sat down beside her and smirked, tilting the full bag of gummy treated towards her, 'would you like a sweet?'

**Yaaay mega crappy endinggg! R&R please? First PxT fic **


End file.
